


Badass Babuaa

by buckystrike



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Quarantine, aman’s resting irritated face™️, crack ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckystrike/pseuds/buckystrike
Summary: kartik loves annoying aman, aman gets annoyed but loves kartik.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Badass Babuaa

**Author's Note:**

> thank you shadesofmannie for helping me ily

It's day 699 of lockdown and Kartik is slowly losing his mind as the days go by  
He's now aimlessly scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch when a film catches his eye ”Bareilly ki Barfi.”  
The only reason it caught his eye was the word barfi.he should probably eat, but the kitchen seems so far away!  
’Oh well, I can just eat later.’ mused Kartik and then finally hit play.  
Halfway through the movie and Kartik's brain is just ’VIDROHI LEGEND.’ and the exact moment he's freaking out about vidrohi, the love of his life Aman walks into the living room plopping himself down on the sofa Kartik is sitting on.  
”kya dekh raha hai?” Aman asks, looking at the screen intently  
“movie dekh raha hoon.” Kartik replied seriously, staring at aman’s face and stifled a laugh when he notices aman starting at him with his resting irritated face,  
”remind me why I love you again?” Aman grumbled  
”Excuse me. I'm very lovable! Thank you very much.” Kartik gasps putting his hand on his chest, at that aman couldn't help but grin at Kartik's dramatics, and Kartik returns the smile then he inches closer towards aman, doing so he feels his heart fluttering even after five years of being together Kartik never seems to function around Aman especially when he's gazing into his eyes like they are brighter than the stars at night  
Aman notices Kartik is slowly moving closer to him and making himself smaller, aman realizes that this is an invitation for cuddles and immediately pulls Kartik against his chest, Kartik instantly melts into the cuddle like the first bite of a grilled cheese sandwich. they stay there cuddled watching the movie though it was mostly Kartik watching and aman snoozing off five minutes into the film  
As Kartik got engrossed in the movie while also being mindful of a sleepy aman who can be the grumpiest person on the planet if abruptly woken up, he realised he couldn’t stop thinking about aman as vidrohi when he went through his little transformation  
And so once the film was over the only thing he got from that is how hot his husband (yes it wasn't precisely seven pheras, but that doesn't matter cause they both are married to each other in their hearts) would be as vidrohi. All he wanted to do was get him to wear a leather jacket and be an asshole. Kartik can't tell if it's the lockdown ka asar, but he doesn't care! Kartik Singh is now on a mission to turn his baby strongest into a badass babuaa.

Aman groans as he starts to wake up from his snooze. He rubs at his eyes and sits up straight, looking around for Kartik when he hears someone humming, and the sound was coming from the kitchen and that someone was his Kartik. He could recognize him anywhere! Aman grudgingly got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
Kartik could NOT like for the life of him get ”badass babuaa” out of his head, so he kept humming the tune under his breath when aman walked in, and well it was like a light bulb went off in his head, ’plan turn baby strongest into badass babua’ was officially activated  
”hello baby theek se soye?” Kartik casually asked trying hard to hide his smile  
”hmm bhook lagi hai kuch hai kya khaane ke liye” Aman questioned looking around the kitchen  
”haan mujhe kha le” Kartik giggled, his eyes twinkled with mischief  
Aman would be lying if he didn't admit that what Kartik just said went straight to his dick, but no he would never admit it in front of Kartik  
”I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that” aman replies instead, busying himself with looking through the cupboards for something to eat  
Kartik moves towards the cupboard where aman is and grabs a packet of Maggie from there, turns to look at aman straight in the eye as he says ”vidrohi hota tho mujhe kha leta ” in the most serious tone possible which is probably the toughest thing he's ever done since all he wants to do right now is burst out laughing at the look on aman’s face  
”kya? Ye vidrohi kaun hai be” aman says angrily  
”arey baby wo film dekh raha ta na! usme ek vidrohi karke ladka hai,bahot saahi hai wo yaar.” Kartik replied, trying his best to sound naive  
Aman felt confused. He calls him baby in the same breath where he's talking about another guy.  
”Anyway sirf Maggie hai khane ke liye, chalega ?” Kartik says looking at aman expectantly  
”chalega.” aman grumbles and then walks out the kitchen  
”abey kahan jaa raha hai!” questioned Kartik completely ignoring the Maggie at hand looking at aman as he walked by  
”kapde badal ne” was aman’s response, he didn't even look back at him and okay he might have been the one who made aman jealous over a fictional character. However, still, he can't take it when aman ignores him, so the worms in his brains take over and without thinking twice, he says, loudly I might add ”oh vidrohi ki tarha leather jacket hain tere paas.bahot hot lagta hai” and as soon as the words leave his mouth aman turns around with his eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape.  
”Pagal hai kya? Tab se vidrohi kare jaa ra aur ghar ke andar wo bhi itni garmi mein leather jacket kaun pehen ta!” aman says frustrated, doesn’t wait for kartik’s answer and stalks off.  
‘Well fuck that wasn’t exactly what i was hoping for’ kartik thought ‘well to be fair nothing good comes out of making people jealous’ point. he should probably get back to making some maggie as a peace treaty.

Aman sighs loudly ‘this is stupid why am i getting so worked up’ ‘Blame quarantine’ his brain supplied , okay, that made sense. However, he still felt ridiculous for reacting that way. Again, hey, to be fair, he doesn’t exactly appreciate his husband (they’re practically married) crushing on some other guy even if it happens to be a fictional character. he shrugs these thoughts away as he decides to quickly change into a new pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt—all he’s been wearing for the past few weeks.

Aman goes into the kitchen to their little dining table to see Kartik sitting there with a steaming bowl of Maggie on the table. He walks over to the sink and washes his hands then goes over to the table and sits down on the chair next to Kartik.  
Aman looks up to find Kartik gazing  
at him keenly and as he meets his gaze aman may be sakhat as kartik describes him but inn aankhon se yeh pigal gaya, it's almost like time stopped and they got lost in each other’s eyes completely forgetting the little tiff they had that was until kartik had to stop using his brain as he said the first thing that came to his head ”tujh pe vidrohi jaisa sunglasses acha lagega.”  
Aman’s expression changed suddenly what was a lovesick puppy now is his signature resting irritated face™️  
Kartik wanted to disappear and so he did just that as he got up quickly and ran out of the room because holy shit this mission is not working.

THE NEXT MORNING  
Kartik can literally see the smoke coming out of aman’s ears so he decides that maybe making aman jealous won't correctly work in getting into the skin of a badass babua.  
Instead he decided to use the song that has been on loop in his head all night long making it hard to sleep (that and not being able to cuddle aman) 

As aman was making chai while Kartik was leaning against the door looking pretty  
, making it hard for aman to focus.  
Kartik started humming the song which made aman spare a glance at him and then look back at his task at hand, no Kartik wasn't satisfied with just a glance he needed his undivided attention. And so he started loudly singing ”Akkad sentu tak elastic  
Babua bhai fantastic  
Laga lo arzi mitti ki  
Jo nikal gaya bhai phir na kehna” that certainly caught aman’s attention as he forgot all about the chai not before switching the stove off, of course.

Now Kartik was waltzing towards aman maintaining eye contact as he sang the next line ”Cause imma bad  
Bad badass babua  
Cause imma bad  
Bad badass babua” aman was confused if he should laugh at whatever the fuck was happening or cry because what the fuck is happening  
then Kartik moves closer towards aman his hands coming up to his face  
”he's a kuchie kuchie kuchie babuaa!!” Kartik obnoxiously sings as he pinches aman’s cheeks  
”Kya kar raha hai Kartik!! hath hata,” Aman grumbles, pushing Kartik’s hand away  
”ouch!” Kartik yelps rubbing his hands, glaring at aman like an angry kitten  
”sorry, Jaan,” aman says as he takes Kartik's hands in his. At just that Kartik couldn't control the blush that spread over his cheeks  
”im sorry too” kartik mumbles, Aman’s head jerks up with curiosity in his eyes ”kyun? ” he asks  
”Yaar main jab film dekh raha tha Kal toh mere dimaag mein jab bhi vidrohi aata tha screen pe toh main tujhe imagine karta tha in the same badass avatar isliye main wo sab boldiya kal but you got upset which i’m sorry about but i thought aaj mein ek gaane se kuch kar sakta hoon tho it would turn out fine lekin woh plan bhi flop hua...” Kartik trailed off too embarrassed to look aman in the eye, what he didn’t expect was aman laughing hysterically  
“abey don’t laugh “ kartik whined as aman tried to calm down “Kartik tujhe kya laga? ki aise ajeeb cheezein karke main apna ‘avatar’ badal loonga” aman asked the ridiculousness of the situation hitting him  
“haan laga tha..” kartik replied finally meeting aman’s eye  
“god you’re stupid and i love you” aman mumbled amazed at how this beautiful kind himbo is his and now he can make fun of him for this, for the rest of their life together.  
Kartik flashes the brightest smile at that and wraps his arms around aman’s neck leaning in, aman loops his arms around kartik’s waist and closes the gap between them. 

Kartik may have gotten way too excited because he last kissed aman 26 hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first ever try at fanfiction so it isn’t the best, doesn’t help that i kind of steered in a different direction from what i actually envisioned but i guess this is acceptable for a start ?? do comment what you think though ty!


End file.
